


Where the wine goes

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nano cocciuto [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, Lime, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ho voluto tentare una scenetta LegolasxGimli, non linciatemi.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:-Legolas, GimliPrompt: i nani non hanno solo lascia, fra le cose "lunghe"!





	Where the wine goes

Where the wine goes

  
  
Legolas si coprì il proprio corpo nudo, affusolato e niveo, con una morbida coperta grigia, i lunghi capelli biondi gli ricadevano oltre le spalle nude. Socchiuse gli occhi, la pupilla era dilatata e le iridi azzurre erano languide. Sorrise, una ciocca gli solleticò il collo e l’elfo si girò. Prese dal comodino una coppa argentea.

La luce delle stelle, che filtrava dalle vetrate, illuminava la stanza con una cortina lattea, la luminescenza pareva vagare intorno agli oggetti e ai due stesi nel letto.

Legolas si girò e osservò Gimli riposare, si puntellò con un gomito nel cuscino dalla fodera grigio scuro e appoggiò la guancia nivea contro il pugno chiuso.  
“Vediamo dove cade il vino” bisbigliò. Rovesciò il contenuto, il liquido vermiglio gocciolò sul corpo abbronzato e tatuato del nano.

Gimli sgranò gli occhi e si rizzò, mosse il capo a destra e a sinistra, stordito. Si sporse oltre il talamo, allungando le mani verso l’ascia appoggiata alla parete.

Legolas gli passò le braccia dai muscoli tesi intorno al collo e lo strinse a sé. Piegò la testa coprendo con una cortina di capelli biondi il viso di Gimli e lo baciò.

Le iridi di Gimli divennero languide, lasciò ricadere il capo contro il compagno, strofinò la guancia sulla sua pelle liscia e una ciocca di capelli vermigli solleticò il capezzolo del più grande.  
“Vuoi già dare inizio a un altro giro di danza? Non ti ho già dimostrato che i nani non hanno solo l’ascia tra le cose lunghe?” domandò con voce roca.

Legolas gli leccò il collo e lo sentì mugolare, si staccò e scivolò indietro sistemandosi seduto sul letto.  
“Perché voi nani dovete essere così terribilmente scurrili?” chiese.

Gimli si girò e si mise a gattoni davanti a lui. Sorrise, chiuse gli occhi e strinse la coperta con le mani callose.  
“Parla il mastro elfo che, un tempo avrà anche avuto classe, ma ora infrange il cranio degli orchi mulinando il suo arco come un bastone” borbottò.

Legolas accarezzò la guancia di Gimli e guardò le gote dell’amante assumere lo stesso colore della sua barba. Gli passò l’indice sinuoso su una delle treccine che gliela decoravano.  
“Ho inteso un’antica lezione. In te c’è più di ciò che appare” sussurrò. Passò una mano nei lunghi capelli crespi del nano, si abbassò e gli baciò la fronte. “E le apparenze valgono meno di ciò che arde nei nostri cuori”.

 


End file.
